The general class of multilevel inverters comprises of, among others, a type known as Cascaded Multilevel Inverters. Cascaded inverters have been used in the industry for high power applications. Among the techniques for controlling these cascade converters include a carrier-based Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) scheme known as phase-shifted carrier PWM (PSCPWM).